


夜奔

by sirenariel



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenariel/pseuds/sirenariel
Summary: 火车一夜
Relationships: Soulmate - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	夜奔

偷窥文学  
我是变态

2020.02.02  
UTC+1 02:20  
我烦躁地睁眼按亮手机屏幕，就看到这个时间。  
中文里谐音爱你对称的好时候，只有我一个人躺在软卧包间里被火车碾压轨道的声音吵得睡不着。  
墙边一个挂钩似乎是年久失修，一直一来一回地打到墙上，丁零当啷的声音更让我不堪其扰。  
等我终于忍无可忍想试着把它拿下来的时候，却不想用力过猛，直接一把拔了下来。  
墙上多漏出的一线微光告诉我，我可能还不小心薅下来了一点墙板。  
我攥着这个杀千刀的钩子左右为难的时候，却又听到了一阵不该出现的声音。  
细细的，哑哑的，像是拼命克制过后却还是忍不住，从声带最深处震动发出的呼喊。  
像墙上堵不住的这一线光一样。

我整个人凑过去的时候知道自己千不该万不该，但我还是这么干了，要怪可能只能怪异乡的夜总会让人轻易卸下理智的人皮。  
真是万花筒内好风景。  
单人包间里竟然会有两个男生，看样子应该都是亚裔。  
一个栗色头发的男孩正将一个黑头发的抵在床和墙的夹角缠缠绵绵地接吻，一手撑着墙，一手勾着眼前人的下巴，牙齿轻轻磨着他的下嘴唇。  
被他遮盖住的男生仿佛溺水般急促地呼吸着，一呼一吸间时不时不小心带出一些闷哼，听上去像我小时候养过的兔子。  
他身上的衬衫早就凌乱不堪，扣子全都被解开，左半边的皱皱巴巴从肩膀上滑下去，露出的锁骨及胸乳上隐约可见星星点点的绯红痕迹。直到瞥到已经拖到地板上的红色制服大衣的时候我才终于想起来，这是车上那个好看的华裔列车员。  
我从没见过这么漂亮的中国男生，检票时候甚至不敢仔细看他的脸。低头之前的一瞬只记得他嘴角似乎有一颗痣，最后的视线只停留在别在衣襟上的闪亮名牌。  
Sean.

等到栗色头发放过他的嘴唇，转而攻向他的喉结的时候我才终于看清他的脸。他仰头微张着有些肿了的嘴唇，好似一个求救的姿态，我记忆里一闪而过的那颗小痣早已被吮吸得发红，还留存一些晶亮的水泽，那双温和又笑意盈盈的瑞凤眼此时早就通红不已，半眯的眼眶里蓄满的泪水眼看就快要滴下来，只差一个眨眼的距离。  
在我觉得他再喘下去恐怕就要不能呼吸的时候，栗发男生终于放开他，一手捞住他快要滑下去的身体，另一手托着他的后颈将人带到自己怀里，用自己额头贴住他的，又用同样红肿的嘴唇轻轻蹭过对方的。过近的距离终于逼得小列车员睁不开眼，那滴摇摇欲坠的泪也毫不意外地砸下来，没进了栗发男孩的衣角。  
“一博……”他就这样被含着嘴唇，叫出了那个人的名字。  
此刻我终于看到另一个男孩的脸，看起来也不过二十岁，锋利的眉梢眼角却像狮子一样凛冽不可犯，只有颊边有些微微鼓起的婴儿肥和雪白的肤色出卖了他的年纪。  
他用骨节分明的手抓住自己的T恤后领，一把直接扯下来扔在一边，印着一个巨大绿色V的Ｔ恤轻飘飘地改在了那件火红的列车员制服上。他舒展了一下自己的筋背，一对漂亮的蝴蝶骨恍然让我以为他可能下一秒就要长出翅膀。然而他只是用力把Sean拉过来，又用手在他身下垫了一下，直接让他跨坐在自己身上。  
直到被子随着他的动作移开我才发现，原来他俩身下早就是光溜溜的了。  
Sean的腿很长，他穿着制服的时候就看得出来，但是只有此刻才知道，他的脚踝原来这么细，一博伸手圈住它的时候甚至还能余出一个指节。  
“哥哥。”叫一博的男孩终于开了口，声音却意外地很低沉，带着些哄骗的意味。“坐下来一点。”  
这个姿势让Sean比一博高出半个头，他用手撑住一博的肩膀，脸色被体温蒸得通红，额角已经被逼出汗来，粘住一缕刘海委屈地贴在耳边。还半披在身上的衬衣也湿了大半，衣角还在不自然地颤动着，衣摆底下还传来一点若有若无的水声，像是山林间掩藏的一汪隐秘清泉。  
我这才发现一博的右手从刚才起就没拿上来过。

“哥哥…”他又叫了一声，左手从Sean的尾椎骨往上一节一节地按上去又滑下来，最后双手托住他的臀部往上抬起，腰部一动，又用手箍住那人的腰一把压了下来。  
“啊！！”  
Sean压抑已久的声音终于像破空的烟花一样倾泻出来，又被他自己紧紧用双手捂住，一博却不管不顾地直接抱住他开始向上顶弄，逼得他不得不放下一只手死死抱住一博，却依然无法克制地在他背上留下一道抓痕。

“哥哥有没有听过那首童谣。摇啊摇…摇到外婆桥。”  
“王一博！”摇桨的人终于忍无可忍地出声。“这是火车！”  
“差别很大吗？”说罢他又是用力一挺身，满意地听到刚才还在斥责他的声音转眼间就化成了一声呻吟。  
“你听，轰隆…轰隆…轰隆…和我们的节奏一摸一样对不对。”

—————Fin—————


End file.
